Private Battle with Trisell Chronos
Fighters Asonja the Hedgehog - sonicsilva1 Zikuto the Wolf - sonicsilva1 ??? - sonicsilva1 Rynk - Trisell Chronos Mel - Trisell Chronos "The Triplets" - Trisell Chronos ??? - Trisell Chronos The Fight Round 1 : Asonja vs Mel Asonja arrived onto the battlefield, with no weapons in particular. The battlefield was all grass, with barely any trees in sight. He stood there for a moment, then shook his head. "Uhh...why am I here again?" He asked himself. Mel stood up from the grass, wiping it off her hoodie. "Uh, I dunno? Uh..." He looked at her for a moment. "Huh...so uh...I see you're made of metal..." He held his necklace for a moment. "What kind of metal is it?" "W-" The identity's eyes lit up white as she stepped back. "Y-ye'r a mind reader? How..." "It's really obvious. I've been one before." He says. "And I dont read minds. Im...not that special." He says, looking away. He held his necklace tighter. "... I-erm..." She tapped her feet a few times. "What... do you mean it's obvious?" He sighed and continued to look around other than her eyes. He looked at tree like he was talking to it from far away, but stayed in normal tone. "Well, it's your eyes. They were just like mine when I was a metal. LED lights for eyes, they flash the color of my emotion...well not that much but still." "... Wwwait... y- you were a robot or something?" She peered. "Yep. I went to Greece and I got kidnapped and turned into a robot." He shrugged, like it was no big deal. Mel just blinked a few times at the strange story. "That... okay... w- hold on, why are we here?" "I dunno. I think we have to...fight or something?" He said. He was looking at a daffodil on the ground. "I think that's what we need to do." "... Fight..." She muttered out, turning about the area. "You... you said something about being here again. You've fought here before?" "Not really...you see, Im not really...a fighting type. Im more of a...what's the word...a Pacifist I think is the right word." He says, seeming to back away for a moment. "... Then why'd you say fight?" She peered a bit more. "Hey, it wasnt MY decision..." He crossed his arms, looking away still. "I just...thought it would make me...a great challenge to other people..." The identity tensed her hands into fists, raising them slightly in a defensive stance. "What are you talking about?" "I dont fight, okay? Im terrible at it.." He stated. He didnt get into any position at all. "Just attack me and you'll find out why." "Uh..." The identity stepped closer at first, but her foot weighed hard on the ground. "I... I don't want to hit you..." "I know...but...we have to fight. We cant get out of this area until one of us is defeated." He exclaimed. (Just to make sure, do I need to have her actually attack first to get this started? Just making sure.) (It can start with anyone. Once the first attack is made, the fight begins.) "... Um..." In a quick second the identity zipped up in front of Asonja, giving him a brief fisted-bump on the back before jumping back tensely. He stumbled forward and turned around. He stepped back a little bit, rubbing his back. He just walked up to her and lightly hit her shoulder with an "Eh" sound. He pulled back his hand, rubbing it. "Ow that kinda hurt a little..." "This... isn't working..." Mel mumbled. "Yeah. I can see that." He stated. He backed away at a safe distance, looking away again. "What do we do?" "Well...you might just have to defeat me. I'll be resurrected afterwards but I wont be able to fight anymore." "... So we just have to fight? That's all?" "Pretty much, yes." He nodded, but was looking a bit pale. "But dont worry about me...I'll be fine." "... Okay..." Her eyes gave a small yellow spark, if only for a moment. Her arm began to light up with a surge of red energy, growing into a larger fist. She stepped toward him. He was a bit tense, holding onto his necklace. He put his head down and closed his eyes. "D-dont hold anything back...just end this quickly so we wont waste anymore time..." He shivered a bit when he spoke. She noticed how small he was, even as a 16 year old. "Just stop talking," She snapped quickly with a wince. She swung her arm around, smashing at his chest with a force of around 50 pounds in hardened metal. He got flung off to the side and evaporated into dust, a grey hollow heart was the only thing that appeared afterwards. But then after a few seconds, it started to crack. It then shattered, and a text box appeared in front of Mel saying: "YOU WIN! Move to Round 2 or switch to another character?" "... What?" She looked over the screen. "Round two?" It changed, like it listened. "Yes. You or someone else will be fighting another opponent until all opponents are knocked out. Basically like a, 'Winner takes all' battle royale." "... Do people die?" "''In battle, yes. But they're resurrected everyone but one stands." ''It changed to two options: "Change Character" and "Move on to Round 2" "Uh... Round... two... I guess."